vmffandomcom-20200214-history
Visionary Music Festival 3
|host = (CBC) |venue = , |winner = "Bones" |vote = Each country awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their top 10 songs. |entries = 15 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |null = |opening = " " and " " performed by |interval = " " performed by |pre2 = 2 }} The Visionary Music Festival 3 is the third edition of the Visionary Music Festival. It took place in the , located in , , following 's win in the second edition. The contest, which was hosted by and , took place on 25 December 2016, while the results show took place on 16 August 2017. The contest also saw some format changes which were announced during the second edition and explained prior to the third. The contest faced rumors of closure for months during its hiatus period, when it temporarily closed due to "issues with funding and massive debts." However, after months of speculation, it was announced that the parent company Visionary Broadcasting Union would be disbanded but the Visionary Music Festival would continue as an independent project. Location The contest will be held in Canada, following Alessia Cara's victory in the second edition. This will mark the first time a winning country hosts the next edition, since Israel founded the contest while Belgium was unable to host; this also being the first time a nation has hosted the contest for two consecutive editions. Submissions for hosting were opened hours after the Canadian victory in order to select a city in time. Format On 13 February 2016, it was announced that the contest would be getting some major format changes. On 3 May 2016, the Executive Supervisor stated that "a brand new format will be introduced to make the contest more interesting." Theme art Due to VMF becoming an independent project, as well as the lack of participants in the contest, the budget was massively decreased. As a result, the theme art will not be of a "so-high budget." Official schedule : Known date : Unknown date Results Other countries Seventeen countries from the previous edition withdrew without any given reason, but likely due to the VBU issues that delayed the contest. This includes founding country Israel, which hosted the first edition of the contest; however the delegation stayed in the contest with another country. Below is a list of countries which withdrew: * (SBS) * (HRT) * (DR) * (NDR) * (RTÉ) * (IBA) * (Las Estrellas) * (AVROTROS) * (NRK) * (TVR) * (C1R) * (RTVS) * (KBS) * (SRG SSR) * (TTV) * (Thai PBS) * (NTU) Incidents Hiatus Following a result delay in the Visionary Music Festival 2, the VBU announced on 3 May 2016 that the contest would be taking a hiatus till June for unspecific reasons. The hiatus was later extended "till further notice," due to funding issues and debt within the Visionary Broadcasting Union. The VBU later released a statement announcing that the union would disband due to funding issues; the VMF executive supervisor later announced that the contest would continue as a solo project. Macedonian entry MKRT had originally submitted "Placat i najsilni" by Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena as the Macedonian entry for the contest. However, unbeknownst to the delegation or broadcaster, the entry breached Rule 1H of the rulebook, which states "Songs which are or have competed in the North Vision Song Contest cannot compete." As a result, MKRTV withdrew the entry and submitted a new entry. Voting and spokespersons The system will remain similar like the previous edition, with the introduction of some features to make the results more suspenseful. The two appointed hosts will have the honor of presenting the winner of the contest, marking the first time a host country had the host as its sole spokesperson, as well as the first time more than one person were spokespeople for a country. Below is a list of spokesperson in order of places: Malaika Firth Elli Haloo Jana Burčeska Marlisa Punzalan Stefano Accorsi Dhaffer L'Abidine Ken Hirai Miley Cyrus Ella Wahlestedt ZOË Barbara Palvin Helena Paparizou Michał Szpak Louisa Johnson Arden & Montgomery